Harvey Girl
by Honeymoon Edward
Summary: After the death of her father, Bella finds herself alone in the world and in need of employment. Away from home for the first time, she begins a new life as a Harvey Girl in Sequoyah, Kansas. ExB Set in the Early 1900s. FAGE Entry for Sunshine 1220.
1. Chapter 1

**FAGE 10: Reborn**

 **Title: Harvey Girl**

 **Written for:** **Sunshine1220**

 **Written By: Honeymoon Edward**

 **Beta: Sunflower Fran**

 **Pre-Readers: AllTheWayIntoTwilight and Thats-So-Alex**

 **Spirit Author: Gabby1017**

 **Rating: M**

 **Summary/Prompt used: Starting Over in a New Place**

 **If you would like to see all the stories that are a part of this exchange visit the facebook group: Fanficaholics Anon: Where Obsession Never Sleeps, or add the C2 to get all the stories direct to your inbox.**

 **community/FAGE-Reborn/113100/**

 **HG**

 **DISCLAIMER: Twilight and its inclusive material is copyright to Stephenie Meyer. Original creation, including but not limited to plot and characters, is copyright to the respective authors of each story. No copyright infringement is intended.** **All mistakes are mine.**

 **HG**

 **This story has a total of thirteen chapters and an epilogue. It will be posted in its entirety today.**

 **HG**

 **Chapter One**

 **The early 1900s**

Tiny pinpoints of silver pierced the blackness of the sky as the train rattled through the open prairie.

Once again, sleep eluded Bella.

As she rested her head against the cool windowpane, her thoughts revolved around what awaited her the next day. In less than ten hours, she would arrive in Syracuse, Kansas.

Born and raised on a small farm in Illinois, Bella had never traveled outside of her hometown of Beecher. And unlike many of her classmates, she had never desired to leave. In fact, if given a choice, she would be there now. But circumstances had made that impossible.

When her father had passed from a heart attack, it had only been a matter of days before Mr. Newton, the town banker, had shown up at her door.

Two years prior to his death, Charlie Swan had been forced to take a loan. A case of blight had destroyed the entire crop. Unable to repay the debt, Bella had been informed she had less than a week to vacate the only home she had ever known.

The farm now belonged to the bank.

Without a home or family, Bella had no choice but to locate employment. Because jobs for women were nonexistent in Beecher, she journeyed to the closest city—Chicago.

For days, she searched for suitable work, but with no skills and only a high school diploma, she had little success.

Just as she was about to give up hope, she had spotted a newspaper advertisement.

 _Young women 18 to 30 years of age, of good moral character,_

 _attractive and intelligent, to waitress_

 _in Harvey Eating Houses on the Santa Fe in the West._

After a brief interview at their employment office, she had been hired on the spot. Given a train pass, she had left immediately for Kansas where she would be a Harvey Girl.

 **HG**

"Miss? Miss?" the porter shook the shoulder of the girl until she slowly roused from her slumber. "Excuse me, but we've arrived at the station."

After peeking through the window and seeing the depot, Bella turned to the older gentleman who had remained by her seat. "Thank you. I must have dozed."

Satisfied she was fully awake, he smiled. "Can I help you with your bag?"

After handing him her valise, she stood and stretched her sore limbs. Having sat for over eleven hours, her body ached.

Once they disembarked, he returned her bag. With a tip of his hat, he wished her farewell.

Standing on the platform, Bella took in her surroundings. The station was a bustle with activity. Workers scurried as they unloaded baggage and freight from below the train. A pang of envy coursed through her as she watched loved ones welcome each other with warm embraces.

Taking a deep breath, she headed towards the grand building, which stood adjacent to the terminal. A sign proclaiming the name of the hotel hung beneath a set of wide arches.

With its fifteen guest rooms, a lunchroom that accommodated fifty-one, and a dining room that served one hundred and ten, the Sequoyah Harvey Hotel was one of the most elegant of its kind.

Pausing outside its entrance, Bella removed the envelope, which had been tucked inside the pocket of her jacket. After rereading the name of the man she was to report to, she entered the lobby.

Tastefully decorated in shades of burgundy, the inside of the hotel was as impressive as its exterior. Bella marveled at the opulence; she had never seen a sight so exquisite.

A woman wearing a black-and-white uniform greeted her. "Can I help you? Are you here for the lunch service?"

"Umm, no," Bella replied. Her heart thumped so hard she felt it might burst forth from her ribcage. "I was sent from Chicago." Gesturing to the envelope, which was still clutched in her grasp, she stammered, "Can you take me to M-Mr. Cullen?"

An infectious smile crossed the woman's face. "You must be Isabella! Welcome, my name is Alice. We have been expecting you. Follow me, and I'll take you to his office."

After shifting her bag into her left hand, Bella trailed behind the petite woman down a long hallway. At the end of the corridor, a wooden door appeared; a brass plaque engraved with the word _Management_ was affixed to its facade.

Alice knocked twice before they heard a deep voice grumble, "Enter."

Hunched over a stack of books and papers, a man sat at a large, mahogany desk. A pencil was lodged between his teeth as he studied a ledger.

"Mr. Cullen?"

Not bothering to raise his head, he muttered, "Hmm?"

"Isabella has arrived."

After earmarking the page he had been reading, he closed the notebook. Standing from his chair, he walked around his desk and approached Bella. With an outstretched hand, he introduced himself.

"Hello. I'm Edward Cullen."

 **HG**

 **AN:**

 **In 1883, Fred Harvey implemented a policy of employing a female only serving staff at his hotels. The popular chain of restaurants/hotels were located alongside the railroads in the western part of the United States.**

 **Harvey sought single, well-mannered, and educated ladies by placing ads in newspapers throughout the East Coast and Midwest. These "Harvey Girls" were paid a generous income by the standards of the time.**

 **HG**

 **Thanks as always to my beta extraordinaire, Fran. She makes sense of my crazy.**

 **A shout out to AllTheWayIntoTwilight and Thats-So-Alex. Words can't express the gratitude I have for you both. You cheered when I needed cheering and provided tough love when I needed that as well.**

 **And to Gail, for believing in me.**

 **HG**

 **I will admit when I learned I would be writing for Sunshine1220, I was a bit intimidated. Cheryl has mad skills and is such an accomplished writer - I didn't want to disappoint her.**

 **Fortunately for me, Cheryl is also one of the kindest people in this fandom. :D**

 **Since I know she has a soft spot for period pieces, I decided to do one with her prompt.**

 **I hope you enjoy your story, Cheryl. It was a privilege to write it for you. :D**

 **Love,**

 **-HE**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Stephenie owns Twilight. All mistakes are mine.**

 **Chapter 2**

When Mr. Cullen had stood from his chair, Bella noticed he wasn't as old as he had first appeared. In fact, he didn't look much older than her own twenty years.

With a warm, friendly smile, he introduced himself. "Hello. I'm Edward Cullen."

Accepting his offered hand, she replied, "H-hello, Mr. Cullen. I'm Isabella Swan, but please call me Bella."

The quivering in her voice mirrored the trembling in her hands. Edward wasn't surprised. Most of the new girls were nervous upon their arrival at the hotel. For many, it was not only their first job but also, their first time being away from home.

"It's nice to meet you, Bella." He said while giving her fingers a small squeeze. Her skin felt soft and warm in his grasp.

"Please, have a seat," he said, gesturing to a set of chairs in front of his desk. Turning towards Alice, he said, "Can you please inform Mrs. Cope of Bella's arrival? And let her know you'll be showing her to the dormitory."

"Of course, Mr. Cullen," Alice answered. "I'll be back in a jiffy."

Once she had exited, Edward searched for a file on his desk. Organization wasn't his strength, so it took him several minutes before he found it.

Sitting next to Bella, he opened the folder and smiled. "Tell me a little about yourself. I know you're twenty and from Illinois, but not much else."

"Well …" She bit her lip as she thought about what to say. "I grew up on a small farm in Beecher."

His gaze remained on the rosy lip, which was again trapped between her teeth. "We have something in common. I grew up on a farm as well. In a tiny town called Mossy, West Virginia."

"I've never been to West Virginia. In fact, this is my first time leaving Illinois."

"Well, you're not missing much," he teased. A low giggle escaped her throat; the sound was lovelier than any symphony to Edward's ears. "Is your family still in Beecher?"

Her eyes became misty and wistful. "No, Papa passed away just a few weeks ago, and we lost Mama to the flu when I was nine."

Another thing they had in common, Edward thought. They were both alone in the world without a family. At seven, he had lost both of his parents. His uncle had raised him, but he had died while Edward was in college.

"I'm so sorry for your loss," he said, offering her his handkerchief.

"Thank you."

Edward watched as she dabbed her eyes with the square of cloth. A strand of her dark hair had fallen from her chignon, and his fingers itched to move it away from her face. Instead, he focused on the light sprinkling of freckles around the bridge of her nose and cheeks. At that moment, he couldn't remember seeing anything more beautiful.

A knock on the door snapped him out of his stupor. After clearing his throat, he said, "Enter."

Edward hid his irritation at being interrupted. He had been enjoying time alone with Bella.

"I told Mrs. Cope," Alice said as she entered his office. "I can show Bella to her room now if she's ready."

Rising to his feet, he thanked her before saying to Bella. "Alice will take you to the dormitory and show you around. You'll begin your training at seven tomorrow morning."

Embarrassed by her display of emotions, she could not meet her employer's eyes. After picking up her valise, she mumbled, "Thank you, Mr. Cullen."

Once the girls left, Edward returned to his desk and ran a hand through his hair.

For some inexplicable reason, he felt drawn to Bella in a way he had never experienced. Realizing the danger of such an attraction, he vowed to avoid her at all costs.

 **HG**

The women's dormitory, a two-story, wooden house, was located across the road from the hotel.

Alice showed Bella the room where she would stay. "You'll be sharing with Rosie and me. I hope you don't mind the top bunk. Rosie claimed the single when Jessica moved out, and I'm scared of heights."

"No, the top's fine," Bella said as she set her bag on the mattress. "Who's Jessica?"

"She's the girl you're replacing. She ran off and got married to one of our former busboys."

Bella wrinkled her nose. "But I thought Harvey girls weren't allowed to court?"

"Oh, we're allowed to date as long as it's not with someone who works at the hotel." In a hushed tone, she added, "That will get you canned faster than a net full of tuna."

Bella considered what Alice had told her. She decided it didn't matter to her one way or another because she had no interest in finding a beau.

"My boyfriend, Jasper, works for the railroad." Alice showed her a black-and-white photograph of a handsome, young man. "By the time my contract is up, we should have enough money saved to buy a small house."

"How long is your contract?"

Once hired, Harvey Girls signed a contract to work for the company for a set period of time. Bella had signed on to work for six months. At the end of her contract, she had the option of extending her time.

"I signed on for a year. I have four months to go."

Alice helped Bella unpack her meager belongings, which included a framed picture of her parents, her grandmother's Bible, and her clothing.

Alice then opened a drawer and pulled out a uniform. "Here, this is one of my extras. We're about the same size so I think it should fit. Mrs. Cope will have some for you later this week."

After thanking her, Bella looked over the outfit, which consisted of a long black skirt, high-collared shirt, crisp, white apron, and black bow tie. The material was rough and stiff from starch.

"I know it looks uncomfortable, but you'll get used to it."

"Who's Mrs. Cope? I've heard both you and Mr. Cullen mention her name."

"She's the head waitress, so she supervises all us girls." Leaning closer to Bella, Alice whispered, "But between you and me, she's also a pain in the tush. Trust me, you don't want to get on her bad side."

Bella blushed at her use of vulgar language. She had never heard a woman speak in such a manner.

"I'll try my best," she responded before asking, "but I thought Mr. Cullen was our boss?"

"He runs the hotel, but we rarely deal with him — to the dismay of several of the girls, if I might add." She laughed. "Admit it, he's sorta dreamy. You know, kinda like a redheaded version of Douglas Fairbanks."

Mr. Cullen was definitely an attractive man, Bella agreed silently.

But she was confused.

"Who's Mr. Fairbanks? Does he work for the hotel too?"

"You're such a hoot, Bella." Alice snorted. "I can't wait for Rosie to get a load of you!"

 **HG**

Later that evening, as she lay in her bed, Bella still wondered exactly who Mr. Fairbanks was and if she would meet him the next day.

 **AN:**

 **Douglas Fairbanks was an American actor, screenwriter, director, and producer.** **He was best known for his roles in silent films including** _ **The Thief of Bagdad, Robin Hood, and The Mark of Zorro.**_

 **Harvey Girls were required to enter into a one-year** **, nine-month, or six-month** **employment contract, and forfeited half their base pay should they fail to complete the term of service. Marriage was the most common reason for a girl to terminate her employment.**

 **HG**

 **Fun fact - Sunshine1220 and I stopped in Mossy, West Virginia on our way to see Rob Pattinson in Savannah. Another fun fact, Cheryl played it incredibly cool when we met him. Fran and I - not so much. ;)**

 **-HE**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Stephenie owns Twilight. All mistakes are mine.**

 **Chapter Three**

Bella awoke after a restless night, worries about her first official day as a Harvey Girl had kept her tossing and turning.

Alice and Rosie had filled her in on what to expect, but there were so many rules and procedures; she thought surely she would make a mistake.

Since her roommates were still asleep, Bella crept carefully from her bunk. She didn't want to disturb them. After hearing about a typical day of service, she knew they both had to be bone tired.

Realizing she still had two hours before she needed to report for duty, Bella decided to take advantage of the bathroom Alice had shown her the previous day.

She and her father had still used an outhouse at the farm, so when she had seen the indoor plumbing, Bella had almost cried. She couldn't remember seeing anything more wonderful in her entire life than the porcelain clawfoot tub. When she received her first paycheck, she was going to splurge on some fancy, smelling toiletries —the kind Alice and Rosie used. But for now, she would be stuck with her old, lye soap; the one she had made herself while living at home.

After freshening up, Bella returned to her room where Alice and Rosie were now awake and had begun getting dressed.

"Bella! Where have you been?" Alice scolded. "You need to hurry, or you're going to be late!"

With furrowed eyebrows, Bella asked, "But I thought we didn't need to report for work until seven?" It was barely six a.m., so she didn't understand their sense of urgency.

"You'll understand once you begin dressing, Maizey." Rosie laughed. Maizey was the nickname she had given Bella after learning she had grown up on a corn farm.

Once Bella had placed on her skirt and blouse, she arranged her hair. After fashioning it into a knot, she secured it with bobby pins. She then slipped on the hairnet before finishing with the required, white bow.

"Alice, can you help me with this?" Bella asked as she held a black scrap of material in her hand. She couldn't figure out how to get it tied correctly around her neck.

"Sure." After she finished, Alice looked Bella over. "Where's your girdle?"

"M-my what?" Bella asked.

"Your girdle! You have to wear one or Mrs. Cope will know for sure."

Bella had no idea what a girdle was. Once Alice showed her the undergarment, she blushed.

"Land sakes, Maizey! I can't believe you haven't ever seen a girdle before—were you born in a barn or something?" Rosie giggled before adding, "oh yeah, you were!"

After chastising Rosie, Alice said, "Pay her no mind, Bella. But you're going to need it. You'll have to run over to the five and dime later and get one."

 **HG**

After tying on their aprons, the three girls arrived in the kitchen with five minutes to spare. Busboys were carrying trays of dirty dishes while a chef was ladling food into bowls.

Six other girls joined them as they waited for Mrs. Cope's arrival.

"Looking good there, Rosie." The chef called out with a wink. Bella watched as her roommate's cheeks turned pink.

Alice leaned over and whispered quietly into Bella's ear, "Chef Emmett is Rosie's beau. Don't tell, or they could both be fired."

"I won't." Bella promised even though she couldn't believe her friend was taking such a huge risk. She didn't understand why they couldn't just wait until Rosie was finished with her contract. But then again, Bella didn't understand anything about courting.

"Line up for inspection!" A gruff voice reverberated throughout the room. When all the other Harvey Girls snapped into attention, Bella followed suit.

As soon as Mrs. Cope reached Bella, a scowl covered her face. "Your dress is two inches too short, and where's your girdle?"

Bella's heart sank. Hanging her head in shame, she tried to explain. "I … I … I borrowed my uniform from Alice. That's why it's a bit short."

"Humpf!" Mrs. Cope scoffed. "Well, we certainly can't have you out on the dining room floor looking like this. You'll work at the lunch counter so no one will see your disorderly appearance."

Bella grimaced. She knew her uniform wasn't to exact regulation, but she wouldn't have gone as far as to call herself disorderly.

"And what about the girdle?"

"I … I don't have one, ma'am." Bella muttered.

"What did you just say? Speak up!"

Bella repeated, "I … I don't have one. I'm sorry, ma'am, but I hadn't even heard of them before today. You see, I grew up without my ma—"

"Well, aren't you just full of excuses!" Mrs. Cope huffed after cutting her off. "Ben Franklin opens in forty minutes. I expect you to be the first in line. Once you are properly dressed, you may return back to work."

"Th-thank you, ma'am."

Mrs. Cope had already walked away.

Once they were excused, Bella rushed out of the kitchen. She was about to cry and didn't want anyone to see.

 **HG**

In her rush to leave the hotel, Bella didn't see the man who stood in her pathway. As soon as she collided with him, she felt two hands grasp her upper arms.

"Bella, are you okay? What's the hurry?"

It was Edward.

"I-I'm so sorry, Mr. Cullen." Bella stammered as her voice cracked with emotion. "I-I wasn't watching where I was going."

Noting the girl's distress, Edward led her into his office. "Have a seat. Do you want some hot tea or coffee? I can have some brought in."

"No, sir. Thank you though."

After sitting next to her, he asked, "What's the matter, Bella? You're clearly upset."

"I'm fine, sir. R-really." Even though she tried her best not to cry, teardrops began falling from her eyes.

Removing his handkerchief from his jacket, he began wiping away the wetness from her cheeks. "I wouldn't call this fine. Are you going to tell me what's wrong, or would you rather I get Mrs. Cope? Maybe you would feel more comfortable talking to her."

"No!" She yelped before restating, "I mean, no. Please don't bother her."

Lifting her chin with his hand, he smiled. "Well then, you're going to have to tell me."

Bella didn't know what to do. How could she tell her employer she didn't have enough money to purchase an undergarment? She had spent her last dime buying a meal on her trip to Syracuse.

When Alice had mentioned going to the five and dime earlier that morning, Bella figured she could get away without wearing a girdle until payday. She didn't think Mrs. Cope would be able to tell, but she had been terribly wrong.

Bella knew if she didn't get one, she would surely lose her job. She wondered how long it would be before Alice had a break. Maybe she could ask her for a small loan.

It was becoming obvious to Edward that Bella wasn't going to tell him what was the matter. He stood. "Bella, I'm just going to get Mrs. Cope. You clearly don't feel comfortable talking with me."

"Please, Mr. Cullen, don't! It's just … I need a girdle!" She exclaimed before burying her head in her hands.

"A wh-what?"

"I don't have all of the necessary pieces for my uniform. Mrs. Cope told me to go to the five and dime and purchase one, but I don't have the money."

"How much are these … these …" Dear Lord, Edward had no idea what to say. He finally said, "How much do you need?"

With a tearstained face, Bella looked at him. "I'm not sure, but I don't have any money at all."

His heart broke for the sweet girl who sat before him. He couldn't imagine being in a position where he didn't have a cent to his name. Reaching inside his jacket, he pulled out his money clip.

Bella watched wide-eyed as he unfolded his money and handed her a ten-dollar bill. "I c-can't accept that, sir."

"I insist," he said pressing the money into her hand. "Now go to Ben Franklin and get everything you need."

She looked at the money in her hand and lifted her head to meet Edward's gaze. "I'll pay you back. I promise."

"You don't have to, but if it's that important, you can give me a few dollars each time you get paid until we're even."

Standing, she encircled him in her arms and gushed. "Thank you! Thank you so, so much!"

He lifted his hand and patted her gently on the back. "You're welcome, Bella."

Even though he knew it was wrong, he relished the feel of her in his arms.

Once Bella realized what she had done, she backed away and sputtered. "Oh my! I'm … I'm sorry!"

"It's okay." Noticing she was about to cry again, he looked her straight in the eyes and teased. "Now, no more of that. I don't think my poor, male ego can handle any more tears today."

She gave him a shy grin. "I'd better go."

As she opened the door to leave, she turned in his direction one last time. "Thank you again, Mr. Cullen."

Sitting back in the chair, Edward groaned.

So much for staying away from Bella Swan.

 **HG**

 **AN:**

 **The official Harvey Girl uniform consisted of a skirt that hung no more than eight inches off the floor, "Elsie" collars, girdle, opaque black stockings, and black shoes. The hair was restrained in a net and tied with a regulation white ribbon. Makeup of any sort was absolutely prohibited, as was chewing gum while on duty.**

 **Ben Franklin is a chain of five and dime and arts and crafts stores found in small towns throughout the United States. The first one opened in 1877.**

 **HG**

 **I've never seen the movie _The Harvey Girls_ but heard it was very good. Have any of you seen it?**

 **-HE**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Stephenie owns Twilight. All mistakes are mine.**

 **Chapter 4**

When Bella got to the five and dime, it had only been open for ten minutes. The light ring of a tiny bell hanging at the top of the door announced her arrival.

A voice called from behind the counter. "I'll be with you in a moment."

As she walked around the store, she spotted a display of toiletries. She picked up a bar of soap and held it to her nose. It smelled like lavender.

"That's Savon De Marseilles."

Bella turned to see who had spoken. A man around her papa's age stood, looking intently at her. He had blue eyes and light blond hair that was turning grey at the temples.

"Hello, I'm James Hunter, the proprietor of this fine establishment," he said as he continued to stare.

"Hello." She didn't offer her name; her papa had always warned her not to speak openly with strangers.

"As I was saying, that's Savon De Marseilles. I ship it in straight from France. Several of the girls over at the hotel asked for it, so I keep it on hand."

Bella thought she recognized the scent; it was the same kind Alice used.

"One bar is twenty cents."

Even though she had the ten dollar bill in her handbag, Bella didn't feel right about spending it on such a frivolous item. The man noted her hesitation and made a suggestion.

"Our Ivory Soap is on special this week—only five cents a cake."

After putting the French soap down, she picked up a bar of Ivory. She inhaled its fresh, clean scent.

"I'll take one of these." She smiled as she placed it in the basket she was carrying.

"Excellent choice. Is there anything else you need?"

"Can you show me where the apparel department is?"

"Sure, follow me."

Once they arrived in the clothing section, Bella saw a stack of the undergarments she needed. Not wanting to look while the man stood with her, she said, "Thanks for your help, but I've got it from here."

"Are you sure? I know where everything is located and can find a particular size if you need it."

"I'm sure."

James frowned. He wanted to stay with the girl. She was a cute, little thing. He had admired her from afar before first approaching her. With her dark hair and cute figure, she was just his type.

"Well, if you insist, but I'll be right at the counter if you change your mind."

After the persistent shop owner left, Bella perused the selection of girdles. There were two different styles. One had a lace design, and the other was plain cotton. They both looked extremely uncomfortable. Since it was one dollar cheaper, she chose the plain one.

Next, she placed two pairs of stockings into her basket. She considered looking at the shoes; hers were a bit worn but decided to wait.

As she walked toward the checkout, she saw Mr. Hunter waiting. She wished there was a lady who could ring her up instead.

James observed the girl as she approached the counter. He felt himself stir as he gazed at her bosom. Once she set her basket down, he removed her items. He licked his lips when he saw the girdle and stockings.

"Looks like you found yourself some pretty things." He commented as he ran his finger along the undergarment. "Do you like pretty things?"

He leered at her, spittle collected at the corners of his mouth as he imagined her wearing the girdle with nothing else but her brassiere.

The man's behavior made Bella uncomfortable; she wanted to do was pay for her things and return to the hotel. She didn't respond in the hopes he would hurry.

When she didn't reply, his temper flared … James didn't tolerate rudeness. It had been a lesson his former wife, Victoria, had learned during their marriage, and he decided then and there, he would be happy to teach this little tease as well.

"I'm hoping the reason you didn't answer is because you didn't hear me, and not because you're simply being impolite." He warned as he stopped ringing up her items.

Ice shivered down her spine at the tone of his voice.

"I … I'm sorry. Yes, I do."

A wide, sinister smile crossed his face. "That's more like it. Your total is five dollars and fifty-six cents."

Opening her purse, she removed the money Edward had given her. As she gave it to him, he grasped her hand and rubbed his thumb against her palm.

Her breath caught in her throat.

At the sound of the door's bell, James suddenly let go. After getting her change, Bella grabbed her sack and scurried out of the store.

As he watched her scamper down the sidewalk, James released a chuckle. He hadn't had this much fun since his wife passed away three years prior.

In fact, the girl reminded him of his wife in many ways. Victoria, too, had been sweet, young, and innocent when they had first met. Over their years together, he had found immense pleasure in breaking her spirit.

He used to spend hours devising creative ways to use her body for his enjoyment. His favorite part of the day was coming home to find her waiting for him with an expression of terror written all over her face.

But nothing excited him more than hearing her cries of pain.

Victoria would still be alive today if he hadn't been so rough with her during their last night together.

Yes, it was a real shame he didn't realize how easy it was to snap someone's neck.

As he observed the girl cross the street, he made a decision. It was high time for him to get remarried.

And he had just found the perfect prospect.

 **HG**

 **AN:**

 **Savon De Marseilles is a traditional hard soap made from vegetable oils that have been produced around Marseille, France, for about 600 years.**

 **Ivory Soap was first produced by the J.B. Williams Company in 1840 under the name Ivorine. In 1874, Procter & Gamble purchased its formula and began selling it under its current name. The name was created by Harley Procter, the founder's son, who was inspired by Psalms 45:8: "All thy garments smell of myrrh, and aloes, and cassia, out of the ivory palaces whereby they have made thee glad."**

 **Next post will be a bit delayed - I have to run a few errands. :(**

 **-HE**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Stephenie owns Twilight. All mistakes are mine.**

 **Chapter 5**

After rushing out of the store, Bella stopped by the dormitory. Once she put on her new girdle, she returned to the hotel to begin her official training. Mrs. Cope assigned her to work at the lunch counter with another waitress named Angela.

"You turn the cup to show which beverage the customer wants. A cup turned up shows coffee; a cup turned upside down means tea." Angela said as she demonstrated the procedure. "Do you think you've got it?"

"Up coffee; down tea," Bella repeated.

"Good." Angela praised her. "Now let's fill these pitchers before the dinner crowd appears."

After filling five, glass pitchers with ice and water, Bella heard Mrs. Cope announce, "Ten minutes until the train arrives!"

"You take care of the drinks, and I'll take the food orders," Angela said as she wiped a rag across the counter.

Once the train entered the station, the hungry passengers filed into the restaurant.

 **HG**

Bella fell into a quick routine. Most of the diners drank coffee, so she had to fill the urn several times to keep up with the demand.

As she walked to the kitchen to fetch a fresh pot, a hand shot out and grabbed her wrist.

"My, my, my … well, lookie here."

Her eyes widened as a knot formed in her stomach. It was Mr. Hunter from the five and dime.

"It's my favorite customer, Bella." He grinned as he saw a flash of surprise cross her face.

She almost asked how he knew her name, but soon realized it was on her badge. All the Harvey Girls wore one on the top left of their uniform. It not only displayed their name but also, their seniority rank. Bella's current rank was fourteen. This was the lowest one possible because she was in training.

"Sorry, but I'm out of coffee, sir." She said in an effort to get away.

James scowled at her formality. "I believe I told you my name earlier today. Why are you acting as if we're strangers?"

"I … I need to do my job, sir." Her panicked eyes pleaded as she attempted to wrench herself out of his grasp.

He tightened his grip.

"No, what you need," he said through clenched, yellow-stained teeth, "is to be a bit friendlier."

Only a short moment later, he dropped her wrist when he saw Edward approaching the table.

Bella whispered a silent prayer of relief at Mr. Cullen's presence.

"Hello." James greeted him. "Sure is a busy night at the restaurant."

"It is," Edward replied with a frown. "That's why I need Miss Swan to get back to work."

"Oh, I do apologize. I didn't mean to keep Bella from her job. We were just getting better acquainted." He winked at her.

Embarrassed by the man's behavior, a flush of red covered her cheeks.

Edward's face darkened. "Well, unfortunately, _Miss Swan_ doesn't have time for chit-chat and really needs to return to her duties."

"Of course," James said. Turning toward Bella, he added, "I'll just catch up with her later."

 **HG**

Once dinner service ended, Bella helped Angela polish the silver. As they finished, Mrs. Cope interrupted them.

"Miss Swan, Mr. Cullen would like to speak with you in his office."

"Yes, ma'am." She nodded.

After putting the spoon she was holding in its proper home, she left the room.

Since his door was open, she knocked lightly on the doorframe.

Edward was busy writing something in a ledger. He didn't look up when he said, "Come in, Miss Swan."

She went inside and waited.

"Shut the door please and have a seat." His voice was terse as he continued his work.

Mr. Cullen's cold demeanor surprised Bella. He had been so friendly during their previous interactions, but now he was acting like a different person.

Once she sat, he shut his book. "Miss Swan, I'm very displeased with your behavior this evening."

Her mouth moved but remained soundless. Angela had told her she had done well, but Mr. Cullen apparently didn't agree.

"I thought you were aware of the company's courting policy."

Confused, she knitted her eyebrows. "I am, Mr. Cullen."

"You signed a contract to work for six months. Do I need to remind you what happens if you break that contract?"

"No—"

"Now, I understand if you and Mr. Hunter have developed some sort of tendré, but I will not tolerate blatant flirting between my waitresses and customers during work hours. It is very unbecoming of the Harvey Girl image. Please refrain from doing so in the future."

 _Flirting? Tendré?_

Bella couldn't believe her ears. Did Mr. Cullen really think she was interested in Mr. Hunter?

"But, Mr. Cullen, I wasn't … I don't—"

"That is all, Miss Swan." He interrupted before rubbing his temples with a sigh. Noticing she hadn't moved, he added, "Please shut the door as you leave."

 **HG**

 **AN:**

 **Ten minutes before the arrival of a train, a wire would be sent to the Harvey House, alerting the staff how many passengers would be eating. The locomotive whistle just before a stop was the first warning to the waitresses that the train was arriving.**

 **Harvey Girls worked their way up through a house, wearing badges with numbers indicative of their position among the waitresses. A rank of one was worn by the head waitress. In the early 1900s, they wouldn't have had their names on their badges, but in this story, they do. ;)**

 **-HE**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Stephenie owns Twilight. All mistakes are mine.**

 **Chapter 6**

After being dismissed by Mr. Cullen, Bella headed toward the dormitory. She was replaying their conversation when a voice startled her. As a result, she tripped on the hem of her skirt and fell to the ground.

"Well now, isn't this my lucky day!" James Hunter exclaimed. He was leaning against a brick wall of the hotel's exterior. He removed the cigarette, which was dangling from his mouth and stomped on it. Sauntering to where she had fallen, he offered her his hand.

Bella didn't want to accept his help but had no other choice. Once she stood, she said, "Thank you for your assistance, sir."

His nostrils flared at her formality. It was taking every ounce of his patience not to lash out at her.

When she attempted to walk away, he grabbed her by the elbow. He had waited over an hour for her; she _would t_ alk with him. "What's the rush? I thought we could finish our earlier conversation."

"I need to go, Mr. Hunter." She paled as she looked at his hand; it was still firmly gripping her arm.

"Ah, so you remember my name," He chuckled darkly. "I'll forgive you for being so formal in front of your boss, but when we're alone, I expect you to call me James." He gave her a pointed look.

Bella didn't understand his meaning, but his tone caused the hairs on her neck to stand. Ignoring his remark, she said, "Please, Mr. Hunter, I need to get home. My curfew is in fifteen minutes."

James could detect a slight tremor in her voice. Warmth spread throughout his body. Her fear was an aphrodisiac to him.

"I am headed in that direction, allow me to escort you."

Not giving her an option, he kept a tight clutch on her elbow as he pulled her along with him.

Once they reached the front porch, he let go of her arm.

As she scurried to the dormitory door, he called, "I'll see you tomorrow, Bella."

 **HG**

When Bella entered her room, she found Alice and Rosie getting ready for bed.

"Where have you been?" Alice demanded. "You almost missed curfew."

Overcome by the day's events, Bella released a sob.

"What in the world is the matter?" Alice asked before dashing over to her. She gathered her into her arms. "Now, what's got you so upset?"

Bella recounted the day's events. When she finished, Rosie began laughing.

"You seriously told Mr. Cullen you needed money for a girdle? Dear Lord, Maizey, you really are clueless, aren't you?"

Bella cringed at Rosie's comment.

Rosie rolled her eyes before crossing over to her dresser. She picked up her brush and began her nightly ritual of giving her hair one hundred strokes.

"Hush, Rose!" Alice scolded. Turning back to Bella, she said, "I can't believe Mr. Cullen reprimanded you just for talking with Mr. Hunter. Are you sure there wasn't more to it?"

Bella bit her lip; she was still embarrassed. "He thought I was flirting, but I wasn't, I swear!"

Alice squinted her eyes and tilted her head to the side. "That just doesn't make sense. Lots of girls flirt with the customers. No one says anything as long as it's not happening between two employees."

"But I wasn't flirting! Mr. Hunter had a hold of my wrist, and I couldn't get away—"

Rosie placed her brush down. Putting her hands on her hips, she interrupted. "He _touched_ you? Without your permission?"

"Yes. He stopped me as I was walking by his table. I tried to tell him I needed to get back to work, but he just wouldn't listen."

"Did you explain this to Mr. Cullen?" Alice asked.

"I tried, but he wouldn't listen. He was so cold, not at all like his usual, friendly self. At one point, he even accused me of having a tendré for Mr. Hunter."

"Well, it still makes little sense," Alice said.

"It makes perfect sense to me," Rosie scoffed. "Mr. Cullen's all moony-eyed over Maizey."

"Moony-eyed?" Bella repeated unsure what she meant.

"He likes you, silly goose!" Rosie explained. "Why else would he act so jealous over Mr. Hunter?"

 _Mr. Cullen likes me?_ Bella felt an explosion of butterflies in her stomach at the thought. She had never been interested in a man before, but then again, she had never been around someone as handsome and kind as Mr. Cullen.

"That … that … that can't be true," she stammered. "I'm sure you're mistaken."

"Now that I think about it, he did seem different yesterday. He's normally standoffish, yet, he was sitting really close to you when you were in his office. He even seemed a bit annoyed when I came back from talking to Mrs. Cope." Alice added.

"I still think you're both wrong," Bella frowned. "But what should I do about Mr. Hunter? He told me he would see me again tomorrow. What if he flirts with me again?" Her voice caught on the word _flirt._

"You're gonna have to let him know you're not interested," Rosie said. "Next time he talks to you, mention having a beau back home. That should do the trick."

"But I don't have a beau," Bella said. Her nose scrunched up in confusion.

"Mercy, Maizey!" Rosie exclaimed with exasperation. "We all know that, but he doesn't. Just fib!"

 **HG**

Later, as she lay in bed, Bella tried to plan what she would say to Mr. Hunter the next day, but her mind refused.

Instead, she found herself thinking about Edward Cullen.

 **AN:**

 **I find myself thinking about Edward Cullen quite often as well. :)**

 **Do you think Rosie's plan will work?**

 **Yeah, me either...**

 **-HE**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Stephenie owns Twilight. All mistakes are mine.**

 **Chapter 7**

The next morning, Bella awoke to the crash of thunder. Rolling onto her side, she watched as raindrops splattered against the windowpane. She wanted to bury her head under the covers and go back to sleep, but there was work to be done.

By the time she reached the hotel, Bella felt and looked like a drowned rat. She mentally added an umbrella to the growing list of items she would buy with her first paycheck.

Rosie had worked the early shift, so she was already at the hotel when Bella arrived. When she noticed her roommate's unkempt state, she said, "Gracious, Maizie! Hurry to the bathroom and dry off before Mrs. Cope sees you."

Bella grimaced when she saw her reflection. Her hair had come undone from her chignon, and the loose strands were plastered to her face and neck.

After removing her bow and hairnet, she finger-combed her hair back into place. It wasn't perfect, but it would have to do. Using a paper towel, she wiped away the dampness from her face and clothes.

When she entered the kitchen, all the other girls were standing at attention.

"How nice of you to join us." Mrs. Cope glared at her appearance. "And once again, you look a fright. You are to remain in the kitchen today and help Seth wash the dishes. I forbid you from serving our guests looking like a ragamuffin."

Bella squirmed in her spot as heat filled her cheeks. Along with the other waitresses, the busboys and cooks had witnessed her scolding and were staring at her. She couldn't remember feeling so mortified in her entire life.

 **HG**

Two hours later, Bella stood at the sink and scrubbed the scrambled egg remains from a cast iron skillet. Chef Emmett walked by and gave her a sympathetic pat on the shoulder.

"It'll get better, Maizey." He said before returning to his station.

Bella chuckled; Rosie must have shared her nickname with him.

"Having fun?" Bella turned to see Mr. Cullen watching her with a raised eyebrow. When he hadn't seen her with the other servers, he had asked Mrs. Cope where she was.

"Not especially," she mumbled before turning back to her chore.

"I saw you laughing, so I assumed." He moved next to her.

Her pulse raced at his closeness. His spicy scent filled her nostrils. "I was laughing at something Chef McCarty said." She explained.

"And what was that?" he asked. His tone was more abrupt than he had meant it to be. When he had entered the kitchen and found Bella talking with Emmett, he had felt a stab of jealousy. He wanted to be the one who caused her to laugh, not some other man.

After wringing out the rag she had been using, she looked at him and frowned. Once again, he was upset with her.

"He called me Maizey."

"Maizey?"

"It's Rosie's nickname for me because I grew up on a corn farm." Her voice trembled at his intense gaze. She bit her bottom lip as she waited for his response.

Edward studied her as she spoke. Noting the worry in her eyes, he longed to ease her discomfort.

"Well, don't let Mrs. Cope see you enjoying yourself, she'll put you on toilet duty," he replied giving her a crooked grin.

"I … I won't, Mr. Cullen." She stammered. The sight of Edward's smile had left her feeling weak.

After speaking with Bella, Edward went to his office; he needed a moment to compose himself. Every time he was around her, she felt off balance.

 **HG**

Sinking into his chair, he groaned.

As he buried his head in his hands, he berated himself. Why couldn't he stay away from her?

It was as if everything about her called to him. Not only was she the most beautiful girl he had ever seen, but also the sweetest. Her gentle nature reminded him of his mother.

 _But it was moot._

For one, she was his employee. If he pursued a relationship with her, he would put both their jobs in jeopardy. And more importantly, she and Mr. Hunter seemed to have feelings for each other. After seeing them together the previous evening, Edward had no doubt they were becoming serious.

The memory of Bella and James walking arm and arm to her dormitory made his chest ache.

How was he going to stand by and watch them fall in love?

 **HG**

The rest of Bella's shift passed quickly. Stacks of dirty dishes and thoughts of Edward had kept her occupied the entire time.

After having her evening meal in the small, employee dining area, Bella exited the restaurant.

She released a sigh of relief when she saw the rain had ceased. She hadn't looked forward to getting soaked on her walk home. What she did look forward to was soaking in the clawfoot tub back at her dorm.

Preoccupied with her musings, she hadn't seen James Hunter waiting for her outside the building.

"Where have you been?"

Bella's stomach dropped at the sound of his voice. With everything else that had happened, she had completely forgotten about Mr. Hunter.

Remembering Rosie's advice, she took a deep breath before turning to face him.

"That is really none of your concern, sir."

James' eyes widened at her belligerence. _How dare she speak to him in such a manner?_

Grabbing her by the chin, he said, "It's my concern because I plan on making you my intended."

"Your … Your what?" Bella couldn't believe what she had heard. _Was this man delusional?_

"My wife!" He hissed.

She flinched when he leaned in; his foul breath hit her in the face.

"That's preposterous!" She scoffed, stepping away from him. "I don't even know you, and I also have a beau back home."

James whispered an expletive through his gritted teeth. He hadn't considered she might already belong to someone else.

"Hey, Bella! Is everything okay?" Alice and her boyfriend were out for an evening stroll.

"Alice! Are you on your way home? Can I walk with you?" She shot her friend a pleading look.

"Of course you can," Alice said. She had seen the expression of rage on Mr. Hunter's face when she had first approached. There was no way she was leaving her friend alone with him.

"I'll see her home," James said gruffly while sneering in Alice's direction. He wanted to know more about Bella's so-called beau; he needed to know how serious it was.

Jasper stepped forward. After working for the railroad for almost five years, he had seen his share of unsavory characters, and he had quickly ascertained that this fellow fell in the same category.

"No," Jasper said. His voice was low and firm. " _I'll_ be seeing both of these young ladies home." Turning toward Bella, he offered her his free arm. "Miss?"

 **HG**

James seethed as he watched Bella walk away.

Beau or not; she would be his.

 **AN:**

 **I love a badass Jasper.**

 **The fun part about writing a period piece is learning useless information. For instance, paper towels were invented by Arthur Scott in 1907. They were first used to help prevent the spread of colds in public restrooms.**

 **Now you know as well. ;)**

 **-HE**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Stephenie owns Twilight. All mistakes are mine.**

 **Chapter 8**

As soon as Bella reached the dormitory, she fled to the restroom and emptied the contents of her stomach.

She had been terrified when Mr. Hunter had grabbed her by the face; she had thought he was going to hit her.

Why did he think she would ever consider him for marriage? Not only was he as old as her papa, but they didn't even know each other.

She thanked her lucky stars that Alice and Jasper had come when they did. Mr. Hunter wasn't going to relent even after she told him she already had a beau.

"Bella?" Alice knocked on the door. "Are you okay?"

"Y-yes," Bella stammered. "I'll be out in a moment." After brushing her teeth and splashing cool water on her face, she went to her room. Her roommates were sitting on Rosie's bed waiting for her.

"I told Rosie what happened," Alice said. "What did Mr. Hunter say to you before Jasper and I came along?"

Bella told them everything. By the time she was finished with her story, she was shaking, and tears were rolling down both her cheeks.

"How dare he put his filthy meat hooks on you!" Rosie exclaimed, her fists rolled into balls. "Next time he's in the restaurant, I'm gonna clobber him with a frying pan!"

"All that will accomplish is getting you thrown into the poky!" Alice scoffed. "Personally, I think we need to tell Mr. Cullen first thing in the morning. He can ban that lowlife from the hotel."

"B-but Mr. Cullen thinks I was flirting with him! What if he doesn't believe me?"

"He's a sensible man, Bella." Alice stood and walked next to her. She began rubbing slow circles on her friend's back in an attempt to soothe her. "And he only said those things out of jealousy. I'm sure he didn't mean them."

"No you're wrong, he meant them. In fact, he was still angry with me today."

"What happened today?" Rosie asked.

Bella shared the encounter she had with Mr. Cullen, explaining how he was upset to find her talking with the chef in the kitchen.

"Bella, you can't see the writing on the wall." Rosie huffed in frustration. "He wouldn't have acted like that if he didn't care about you."

"I agree," Alice added, nodding her head. "You need to tell him. Also, make sure one of us is with you whenever you are outside the dormitory or hotel. You shouldn't be alone until this is resolved."

 **HG**

The next morning the girls arrived for work a half-hour early so they would have time to speak with Edward.

Both Rosie and Alice insisted on going with Bella to see their boss.

When they entered the lobby, they found Mr. Cullen at the check-in station.

Alice approached first. "Mr. Cullen, may we speak with you for a moment?"

Edward hadn't noticed the three waitresses enter the room. He had been caught up in paperwork.

When Alice had addressed him, he was surprised to see them standing there. He became immediately concerned as he took in their expressions. Rosie appeared angry, Alice seemed upset, and Bella looked positively ill.

"Of course." He answered. "Do we need to go to my office?"

"I think that would be best," Alice said.

Once the four of them arrived and were seated, he asked, "Now, what can I do for you?"

"It's M-Mr. H-hunter," Bella said with a shaky voice.

Edward tilted his head in confusion. "Mr. Hunter?"

"He … he ... he—"

"He's a dag burn bully!" Rosie said. "That's what he is!"

Alice sighed. Her two friends were both too emotional to talk. "Mr. Cullen, may I explain the situation?"

"Yes, please do," Edward said as concern etched into the lines around his eyes.

Alice told him about the incident between Bella and James. She also shared what had happened at the restaurant the day before.

Edward felt his blood pressure rise. How dare that man place his hands … not once, but three times on his sweet girl!

"Is this true?" He turned toward Bella who was now silently crying. She kept her head down; she was unable to meet his eyes.

"Y-yes," she whispered between her sobs.

Edward stood and pinched his nose. Shame choked him as he remembered how he had accused her of flirting with Mr. Hunter. He hadn't even given her a chance to speak at the time.

After pacing the room a few times, he stopped and looked at them. "Thank you for telling me. I will make sure Mr. Hunter never steps foot in the building again and also make certain he's never on the property."

"Thank you, Mr. Cullen," Alice said.

"I will also speak to Sherriff Banner. Bella and Alice, he may want to talk with the both of you as well."

Bella wiped her eyes. "You … you believe me?"

The uncertainty and pain in her question made him feel worse than he already did. She must think so little of him after the way he had treated her.

"Rosie, Alice, can you give Bella and me a moment?"

"Of course," Alice answered as she and Rosie got up and headed toward the door.

"Also, let Mrs. Cope know I'm speaking with Bella and she may be a bit late."

Once they had exited, Edward bent down in front of Bella. He took both of her hands into his. "Please look at me, sweet girl." He urged when she still wouldn't meet his eye.

After sniffling, Bella slowly met his gaze. His expression was tender. They stared at each other for a few moments before he said, "I am so, so sorry."

She blinked and scrunched her eyebrows together. "Sorry?"

"For how I treated you the other day. It was uncalled for. You see, I was …" He exhaled. "I was jealous."

"Jealous?"

"Yes, jealous to see you talking with another man."

Her mouth dropped into an O shape.

 _Alice and Rosie were right?_

She needed to know for sure.

"I don't understand."

He released one of her hands and scrubbed his face. "It's just … I have feelings for you."

"You do?" Bella could scarcely believe her ears. How could someone as handsome and kind as Mr. Cullen like her?

"Yes. Actually, from the moment, we met. I know it's wrong, but I can't stop myself."

"Why is it wrong?"

"Because I'm your employer, sweet girl. Relationships between staff members are prohibited."

"Oh," she said. A flash of disappointment crossed her face.

"I shouldn't even be bringing this up now, but I wanted to explain why I was so horrible to you the other day and even yesterday in the kitchen."

"It's okay."

"No, Bella, it's not. I'm as bad as Mr. Hunter. You should only be treated with the utmost respect." He frowned.

"You're nothing like him, Edward! I mean, Mr. Cullen." She blushed at her mistake.

The sound of his name on her lips made his body tighten with desire. He ran a hand through his unruly hair and took a deep breath.

"It's true; I may not have physically hurt you like he did, but I wasn't fair to you. I only thought of myself, and for that, I truly apologize."

Bella's heart tugged as she peered into his sincere, green eyes. "If it helps, you're forgiven. Even if I don't agree."

Relief swept over him. "Thank you. Thank you, sweet girl. I promise, from this day forward, I will treat you just as I do any other employee. I'll work through these feelings and get past them."

A wave of panic swept through her. She didn't want to be just like any other employee to him.

"But what if I don't want you to get past them?"

 **HG**

 **AN:**

 **Funny story - when Fran saw the title of this story, she asked me if it was about Harvey Weinstein. She was relieved to find out it wasn't. ;)**

 **-HE**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Stephenie owns Twilight. All mistakes are mine.**

 **Chapter 9**

Edward's jaw slackened. "What?"

Bella tucked a long, loose strand of her hair behind her ear. "I don't want you to get past your feelings for me." She repeated shyly.

"You don't?" The corners of his mouth curled upward into a wide grin.

She bit her lip and shook her head.

"Does that mean you feel the same? Because, Bella, I've never felt this strongly about anyone. I know we haven't known each other very long, but I felt a connection to you as soon as we met."

In fact, he had no doubt she was the one - the other half of his soul. His uncle had told him the men in his family had a history of falling in love hard and fast, and it seemed Edward was no exception. The love he felt for Bella was beyond all his expectations; he had never realized it was possible to feel so passionately about another person.

Not wanting to overwhelm her with the intensity of his feelings, he kept his thoughts to himself.

Bella released the breath she didn't know she had been holding. "Oh, Edward, I can't believe this is happening, of course, I feel the same."

He beamed at her response. "Does this mean I have permission to court you?"

Joy spread throughout her body. "Yes, I can't think of anything that would make me happier."

Just as their eyes locked, a frown crossed Bella's face. "Oh no! What about our jobs?"

A line etched between his brows; he had forgotten about the company's non-fraternization policy. "I'm not sure, but we'll figure something out. Even if it means finding other employment."

"No!" She gripped his arm. "You can't, Edward. I'll find something else."

"Hush, sweet girl. It'll work out. For now, let's keep this between us.

"Okay." She smiled at his term of endearment.

"As much as I hate to say this, you better head to the kitchen. You need to continue with your training, and I need to go visit Sheriff Banner."

An involuntary shiver ran through Bella. She had temporarily forgotten about James Hunter.

Sensing her distress, Edward brushed his finger lightly across her cheek. "Everything will be fine; I'll make sure of it."

 **HG**

Later that evening, Sheriff Banner came to the hotel with news for Edward and Bella.

"I spoke with Mr. Hunter this afternoon," the sheriff said while rubbing his chin. "He claims he only touched Miss Swan when he was helping her after she had fallen."

"But, that's not true!" Bella exclaimed. Her lower lip quivered.

"Be that as it may, it's his word against yours." The sheriff frowned.

"So what exactly does that mean?" Edward demanded as he folded his arms.

"It means I can't do anything about it." The sheriff sighed. "Now, if he touches you again, and someone else sees it—"

"What do you mean if he touches her again!" Edward said before slamming a fist against his desk. "Are you seriously telling us you can't do anything unless he places his hands on her again?"

Bella's eyes widened at Edward's outburst. She had never seen him so upset.

"I'll be okay, Ed … Mr. Cullen." She caught herself before saying his given name. "I'm sure in a few days, he'll get over his fascination with me."

Edward scoffed. He didn't believe that for one second.

"I agree. This will all blow over soon," the sheriff said as he stood. "Now if you folks will excuse me, I need to get home to my missus."

 **HG**

Once the sheriff left, Edward began pacing. His head lowered, he watched his feet step one after the other. "I don't like this. I don't like it one bit."

Standing from her chair, Bella went to him. "Edward, please stop worrying. I'll be fine." She gently rested her head on his shoulder.

Inhaling her sweet scent, Edward felt himself calm. "Promise me," he said as he tilted her chin and gazed into her eyes. "Promise me, you won't go anywhere without Alice or Rosie."

"Of course, I promise." She met his gaze.

"I can't bear the thought of something happening to you." Leaning in, he gave her forehead a soft kiss. "You are my life now."

 **HG**

Across town, James Hunter wiped his mouth with the back of his palm. Standing from the table, he picked up his dish and strode to the sink. After rinsing the plate with warm water, he flung it across the room.

"Damn bitch!" How dare Bella try to get him in trouble with the law! No one messed with James Hunter!

Upon hearing the accusation she had made against him, he quickly covered his tracks, and Sheriff Banner bought his story hook, line, and sinker.

Of course, he did! James snorted. Bella was just some lowly waitress, and he was a prominent businessman. No one would take her word over his.

Opening his cupboard, he pulled out a bottle of whiskey and took a swig.

His jaw clenched with determination.

Bella Swan was going to pay.

 **AN:**

 **James is just so ... ugh.**

 **Make sure to check out all the other FAGE stories as well. I preread _Scandalised_ by Thats-So-Alex, and it is fabulous. The banner alone gives me the sweats ... It features a pic of Rob in a turtleneck ... enough said.**

 **And CHERYL SUNSHINE EDMONDS wrote a story for me! Can you believe it? She just posted the final chapter. It's called** _ **Thumper the Humper and the Reluctant Handyman**_ **and let me tell you, it is flippin' amazing!**

 **-HE**


	10. Chapter 10

_***Trigger Alert* This chapter contains an act of violence against a woman as well as an attempted sexual assualt. PM me if you need further details before reading.**_

 **Disclaimer: Stephenie owns Twilight. All the mistakes are mine.**

 **Chapter 10**

After the last customer from the breakfast rush had left the restaurant, Bella began the tedious task of removing all the tablecloths. Fresh, clean ones would be put in their place before the lunch service. When she had questioned why they replaced the ones that weren't even soiled, Angela replied, "It's the Harvey way."

Just as she finished her last table, Mrs. Cope approached her.

"Your uniforms have arrived. I had them delivered to the dorm. Hurry and change before the next train gets here."

A huge grin flashed across Bella's face. With a properly fitted uniform, she would finally be able to serve in the dining room. "Thank you, ma'am."

Bella had just left the restaurant when she remembered she wasn't supposed to go anywhere by herself. She hesitated then decided there was no harm in going alone.

It wasn't as if it was night, she thought. In fact, the sky was blue and blinding.

Anyhow, she'd be back in the time it would take her to find Alice or Rosie.

Bella reached her room without issue. The dormitory was quiet; everyone was busy at the restaurant. She found her new uniforms stacked neatly on her bed. Digging through the pile, she released a sigh of relief. The skirt appeared to be the correct length. After placing it back on her bed, she began to unbutton her blouse.

She paused when she heard the door open. Bella grimaced. Alice or Rosie must have discovered her missing. They were going to be angry.

She began to explain. "I was going to get one of you, but ..." Turning, her voice faded.

It wasn't one of her roommates.

James slowly shut the door. He cocked his head to the side as his eyes began to roam her body. "Don't stop on my account."

Shrinking back, Bella blanched and covered her chest. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to claim what's mine." He said, inching closer to her. He licked his lips as a bead of sweat broke out on his brow.

 _This was going to be fun._

Fleeing toward the door, she released a cry for help.

As she attempted to dart around him, he caught her by the arm and twisted it behind her back. "Where do you think you're going?"

Bella kicked and scratched at him as she wrestled to break free. But it was no use; he was too strong.

Pulling her close, he kissed her roughly. She bit down hard on his lip until she drew blood. As soon as he stopped, she began to scream.

"Let me go! Help! Somebody, please!"

James chuckled as he wiped his mouth. Her cries reminded him of Victoria. He relished the sound before saying, "No one is here to help you. We're all alone."

She continued to yell as she struggled against him. Pain shot throughout her body as he squeezed and bent her arm.

Growing tired of her pleas, he backhanded her across the cheek. "Shut the hell up!"

Falling to the floor, Bella slammed her head against the side of the dresser.

Then everything went black.

 **HG**

Edward checked his pocket watch; it was twenty minutes until the train arrived. He had just enough time to inspect the restaurant before the lunch crowd appeared.

There was a bounce in his step as he made his way down the corridor. He couldn't believe how much his life had changed in the course of the last twenty-four hours. His entire world seemed brighter, and he felt hope for the first time in years.

All because of Bella.

"Mr. Cullen?"

Caught up in his thoughts, Edward hadn't seen Rosie approach him.

"Yes, Miss Hale?"

"Have you seen Maizey, I mean, Bella? Alice and I can't find her anywhere."

The smile fell from his face. "What do you mean you can't find her?"

"She was supposed to meet us during our break, but she never showed. We've looked in both of the dining rooms and the kitchen."

Edward stormed past her and searched for Mrs. Cope.

Finding her in the lobby, he asked, "Have you seen Isabella Swan?"

Noticing the concern in her employer's face, she became alarmed. "She went to the dorms to change. Her uniform—"

"Did you send someone with her?" He implored as he ran a hand across the back of his neck.

"No, sir. She went alone." Mrs. Cope was confused by his question.

Having heard the conversation, Rosie dashed out of the hotel and headed to the dorms.

Edward followed after her. His heart raced as he silently prayed Bella was okay.

 _She had to be._

Rosie had just gotten to her bedroom door when Edward appeared behind her. She turned the knob and discovered it was locked.

She pounded her fist against the door's wooden frame. "Maizey! Maizey, are you in there?"

Edward pushed her aside before slamming the door with all his might. When it flung open, he found James standing over Bella. She was lying on the floor, and her head was bleeding.

Rage filled Edward. Smashing into James, he grabbed his shirt and yanked him close. "What did you do to her?"

Not waiting for a reply, he knotted his fist and launched a brutal strike against James' nose.

Rosie ran to get help. As she made her way down the stairs, Alice entered the building.

"Alice! Get the sheriff! Hurry!" Rosie screamed. "Bella's hurt! I'll get the doctor!"

As the girls fled for help, Edward continued his assault on James. The need for vengeance blinded him. His eyes blazed as he rained down a flurry of blows.

"What did you do to her?" He repeated as James groaned in misery.

"Edward! Stop!" Sheriff Banner rushed across the room and pulled Edward off the bloodied man.

Alice flew to Bella's side. "Bella! Bella! Are you okay?"

Hearing the name of his beloved, Edward snapped back into reality. After tearing away from the sheriff's grip, he fell to Bella's side. Lifting her in his arms, he sobbed.

 **HG**

 **AN:**

 **The standardized procedures for serving and interacting with guests were informally known as the "Harvey way."**

 **-HE**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Stephenie owns Twilight. All mistakes are mine.**

 **Chapter 11**

Cradling her in his arms, Edward gently wiped away a tendril of hair from her forehead. As blood continued to trickle down her temple, he removed his handkerchief from his suit jacket. Using the utmost care, he lightly dabbed the wound.

"Wake up, sweet girl." He pled. Dry sobs racked his body. "Please wake up for me."

He rocked back and forth, as he begged God to spare her. Despite his prayers, she remained unconscious.

"Mr. Cullen … Mr. Cullen, I need you to step aside so I can examine her." Doc Black was squatted next to them. Lost in his despair, Edward hadn't heard him enter the room.

Standing, he tenderly carried her to the adjacent bed and laid her down. After brushing his knuckles across her cheek, he moved, so the doctor had room to work.

While checking her pulse, the doctor asked, "How did she receive this head injury?"

Everyone in the room turned toward James who remained crumpled on the floor. Edward strode to where he lay. "What did you do? Talk, or I swear, I'll kill you with my bare hands!" Venom laced his voice as his fists clenched at his side.

"Mr. Cullen." Sheriff Banner said, placing his hand on his shoulder. "You need to back off before you do something you'll regret. I'll take care of this."

The sheriff yanked James to his feet. "I highly suggest you cooperate and start talking."

James winced; his nose was broken and swollen. His ribs ached as he struggled to breathe. Coughing, he spat blood before answering. "She fell … the dresser."

Doc Black resumed his examination. After listening to her chest with his stethoscope, he said, "She appears to have a mild concussion; there are no broken bones, just a few cuts, and bruises."

Even though she didn't have any major injuries, Edward's heart sank. His precious girl shouldn't have been hurt at all. "When will she wake?"

"There's no rule of thumb, she'll return to you once her body has recovered." After placing his hat on his head and grabbing his bag, the doctor added, "Send for me as soon as she is conscious. She'll more than likely need something for the pain."

"Thank you, Doc," Edward said before turning back to Bella.

As the doctor exited, James shouted, "What about me? I need medical attention, too!"

"The only attention you're gonna get is from Judge Crowley." The sheriff scoffed as he shoved him through the open doorway.

 **HG**

"I brought you some supper, Mr. Cullen." Alice set a tray down next to his chair. It had been over three hours since Bella's attack, and Edward had refused to leave her side.

"Thanks, Alice, but I'm not hungry." He mumbled. His eyes remained on the fragile girl who lie before him.

"You need to eat, sir. You must keep up your strength."

"I'll eat when she wakes."

Alice sighed before joining Rosie who sat on a settee across the room. The two shared a worried look.

"Shouldn't she have woken by now?" Rosie whispered.

"Don't fret just yet; you heard the doctor. He said she might not wake for a day or two." Alice answered before taking a sip of tea. "Thank God you both got here when you did; it could have been so much worse."

"You should have seen Mr. Cullen," Rosie said. Her hand held against her chest. "He was like a crazed animal; I thought he was going to kill Mr. Hunter for sure."

"But look at him now," Alice said as they both observed Edward who was gently stroking Bella's hair. "I know we both assumed he had a little crush on her, but this seems much more serious."

"I agree." Rosie recognized the intensity in Edward's eyes whenever he gazed upon Bella. He was a man in love.

 **HG**

Just as the sun cleared the horizon, Bella awoke. Disoriented and confused, she soon realized she wasn't in her own bed. She struggled to sit; a sharp pain coursed through her arm. Seconds later, everything came back in a rush. Panic billowed down her spine as she recalled being trapped alone with Mr. Hunter.

Remembering being struck in the face, she raised her hand and touched her cheek. She released a groan as she felt the puffy skin beneath her fingertips.

Upon hearing her, Edward roused from his light slumber. "Bella … oh dear God, you're awake!"

Turning her head, she saw Edward sitting in a chair next to her. His clothing was rumpled, and his short, copper locks were disheveled from sleep. "E-Edward?" Her voice trembled. "M-Mr. Hunter—" A sob escaped her as her shoulders began to shake.

"Shh, sweet girl. Everything's okay now." He lifted her hand and placed a soft kiss on the inside of her wrist. "He's in jail; he'll never again hurt you."

Alice awoke to the sound of Bella's crying. After rousing Rosie, the two hurried to her side.

"Maizey, you scared us half to death!" Rosie said as tears fell from her eyes.

"Thank God you're awake," Alice said with a sigh. "Are you in pain?"

"My arm hurts … my face." Bella managed between sobs.

Even though he didn't want to leave her, he needed to help. "I'll go fetch Doc Black," Edward said before standing. After placing a tender kiss on her forehead, he left the room.

"Can I get you anything?" Rosie asked. "Water? Food?"

"E-Edward …"

"He'll be right back, honey." Alice soothed. "He went to get the doctor."

"No … no!" Bella moaned. "Keep him away! I don't want him here. Promise me, Alice."

"Maizey, the doctor needs to see you. We can't keep him away; you need medicine." Rosie argued gently.

Wiping her eyes, Bella looked at her two friends. "Not the doctor … Edward. I never want to see him again."

 **HG**

 **AN:  
Bella say what? **

**Can you tell I don't write ANs very often? ;)**

 **-HE**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: Stephenie owns Twilight. All mistakes are mine.**

 **Chapter 12**

"Bella! Why would you say such a thing?" Alice asked astonished at her friend's request. "Mr. Cullen held a vigil at your bedside for the past twenty hours. The poor man has been beside himself with worry; he wouldn't even eat or drink."

A glazed look of despair spread over Bella's face. The last thing she wanted was to cause him suffering, but her decision was made. He deserved more than she could offer.

"You … you don't understand, Alice!" She cried, burrowing her head into her pillow.

"Well, help us then," Rosie said. "Maizey, that man adores you. Don't do this to him."

A knock on the door ended their conversation. With a wide-eyed expression, Bella begged her friends. " _Please_ , I can't bear to see him."

Alice huffed before walking toward the door. She opened it and discovered Doc Black and Edward waiting on the other side. "Doctor." She greeted him with a small nod as he entered the room. When Edward began to follow, Alice placed her hand on his arm to stop him.

"Mr. Cullen, may I speak with you for a moment?"

"Can't it wait? I want to see how Bella's doing." His voice held a hint of annoyance. He was anxious to see his girl.

"No, I'm sorry, it can't."

Relenting, he stepped back into the hallway. "Now, what's so important?"

"It's just …" Alice took a deep breath. She didn't want to hurt him, but she couldn't betray her friend.

"It's just _what_ , Alice?" Edward sighed. His tone of voice was clipped.

"Bella doesn't want to see you at the moment."

Edward gripped his chest. It felt as if his heart was being squeezed by a vise; the pain was unbearable. "She doesn't w-want me?" His eyes filled with tears.

"No, not at the moment." She whispered.

"Did she say why?"

"No, I'm sorry, Mr. Cullen." She gave him a sympathetic look before returning to the bedroom.

Edward remained in the hallway. Sliding to the floor, he succumbed to his tears.

 **HG**

"Take a spoonful of this every two hours," Doc Black said as he placed the glass bottle on the nightstand. "I also want you to remain in bed for the next few days. Your body needs plenty of rest so it can heal properly."

"Okay," Bella murmured. "Thank you, doctor."

"You are more than welcome, miss. Do you have any questions before I leave?"

Mortified, she chewed her bottom lip as she glanced at the doctor and her friends. Her stomach felt queasy. She didn't want to ask, but she needed to know.

Rosie could sense Bella's distress. "What is it, Maizey? You can ask the doctor anything; don't be afraid."

"She's right, young lady." He gave her a gentle smile. "Now, what's bothering you?"

"When will I know about the baby?"

Thinking he hadn't heard her clearly, he said, "The what?"

"The … baby." She repeated. "When will I know for sure?"

Rosie let out a gasp as she covered her mouth. _Had Mr. Hunter hurt her more than they realized?_

"I'm not sure I understand, Miss Swan." The doctor said with a tilt of his head. He had given her a thorough examination the previous day, so he was confused by her question. Perhaps, she had been expecting before her attack. "Are you in the family way?"

"I don't know!" Bella exclaimed before releasing a groan. "That's what I'm asking you!"

Alice rushed to her friend's side. "Bella, did Mr. Hunter … did he—"

"Yes!" Bella buried her head in her hands. "He kissed me!"

Furrowing his brow, the doctor repeated, "He kissed you?"

"Yes, on the mouth ... with his tongue!"

"Ah. That makes sense." He thought. Somewhere along the line, the young lady had been misinformed about conception. "Miss Swan, you're not in the family way."

"I'm not?"

"No, miss." He cleared his throat. "Kissing doesn't cause pregnancy."

Bella scrunched her nose. "But my papa always said kissing leads to babies."

"My guess is your papa was just trying to keep you away from the boys when he told you that," Doc Black said with a small chuckle.

"So, I won't have a baby?"

"No, no baby. Not now, at least, but maybe one day in the future when you're married."

At the mention of marriage, Bella's heart shattered. She had sent Edward away; he must hate her.

"Now, if you have no further questions, I'll be on my way." After picking up his bag, he said, "I'll stop by tomorrow and see how you're doing."

Bella remained quiet as she continued to think about what the doctor said and in turn about her treatment of Edward.

After the doctor left the room, Bella looked at her two friends.

"So where _do_ babies come from?"

 **HG**

 **AN:**

 **Poor clueless Bella.**

 **-HE**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: Stephenie owns Twilight. All mistakes are my own.**

 **Chapter 13**

Edward sat on the floor, his long legs stretched before him. His body remained still, but his mind raced.

As he tried to figure out why Bella turned him away, Doc Black left her room.

Not expecting to find anyone in the hall, surprise crossed the doctor's face. "Mr. Cullen, are you okay?"

"Yeah … no," Edward mumbled as he wiped his tear-stained face. Realizing it was the doctor who was speaking, he sprung to his feet. "How's Bella? Is she in any pain?"

Doc Black patted him on the back. "I expect she's doing much better now." He chuckled as he recalled the girl's relief at learning she wasn't with child.

"Good … good." Edward released a sigh before running a hand through his hair.

Noting the man's distress, the doctor asked, "And what about you? How are _you_ doing?"

"Truth be told, not so great." He scrubbed his palm across his chin.

"I'm sorry to hear that, son. Is there anything I can do to help?"

"No, but thanks," Edward said. "The only person who can help doesn't want anything to do with me at the moment."

Doc Black assumed he was referring to Miss Swan. After witnessing the young man's behavior the previous day, he had no doubt where his affections lie. "I don't mean to pry, but did you and your girl have a squabble of some sort?"

"That's the thing; I'm not even sure if we did or not. It doesn't matter anyway, I mean, we were probably doomed, to begin with - there were too many obstacles in our way."

Recognizing someone in need of a friend, the doctor suggested they go back to his office to have a cup of coffee. Edward agreed, and once they arrived, Mrs. Black greeted them at the door.

"Good Morning, dear," she said as she gave her husband a tender kiss on the cheek. "You left early this morning."

"Hello, sweetheart." He returned. "Yes, I needed to make a call. I hope I didn't disturb you."

"You didn't; I just missed waking up beside you."

As hard as he tried not to, Edward felt a sting of jealousy as he watched the couple. He had hoped to share the same intimacy with Bella one day, but it was looking as if that would never happen.

"And who do you have with you?" Mrs. Black asked giving Edward a friendly smile.

"This is Edward Cullen. He runs the Harvey House." The doctor said before turning to Edward. "Mr. Cullen, this is my wife, Sue."

"Please call me Edward."

"It's a pleasure to meet you. Can I get you both some coffee?"

"That would be perfect." Doc Black answered. "Edward, let's step into my study while we wait."

Having never been there before, he took in his surroundings. The doctor's office appeared to be more of a home than a business.

"Do you live here as well?" He asked once they sat.

"Heavens no. We have a place right outside of town. We just decided a house would be a better fit for my practice. My wife Sue helps me here at work whenever she can." He explained.

"Here you go," Mrs. Black said as she entered the room with a tray. "I wasn't sure if you like yours with cream, so I brought some in case."

"Black's fine," Edward replied before thanking her.

"Well, I'll leave you two gentlemen to it; I need to get some chores completed."

After she left, they drank their coffee and Edward began relaying his story. He told the doctor about his feelings for Bella, and how she had turned him away earlier that morning.

"I suspect she was a bit overwhelmed by the entire incident," the doctor said. Not wanting to betray his patient, he refrained from telling Edward the entire truth. He suspected Bella had sent Edward away because she thought she was pregnant with another man's child.

"So, you don't think she's angry with me?"

"Trust me. Just give her a bit of time, and it will all work itself out." He assured him before asking, "Now, what are these other obstacles you mentioned earlier."

 **HG**

Later that day, Bella lay in her bed and fretted over her treatment of Edward. He must have been so hurt by her rejection; surely he wouldn't ever be able to forgive her.

At the time, she didn't think she had a choice. Faced with the possibility of being pregnant, she didn't want to become a burden.

But now she knew the truth.

She swallowed hard as she remembered the earlier conversation she had shared with Rosie and Alice. Her father had not been forthright; kissing was only a very small part of coupling.

Bella felt her cheeks heat as she imagined doing the things Alice had described with Edward. Her first reaction at learning what occurs in the marriage bed had been horrification and disgust. But whenever she pictured sharing that connection with Edward, the act didn't seem as disturbing. In fact, just the thought of it set her body on fire.

Groaning, she pushed those thoughts from her mind; they were never going to occur anyhow - especially not after the way she had treated him.

She looked across the room at the sound of the door opening; it was Alice.

"Mrs. Cope sent over some soup. I wanted to bring it to you before it got cold."

"That was really nice of her," Bella said as she looked at the tray of food.

"That's what I thought as well," Alice replied before adding, "too nice in my opinion. That's why I don't think she's the one who sent it."

"What do you mean? Do you think it's from Chef Emmett?"

"Perhaps, but he wouldn't have said it was from Mrs. Cope. My guess is it's from Edward."

"E-Edward?"

"Of course, it's from Edward. Did you really think he would be over you just because you sent him away this morning?"

"He should be; I was horrible to him." She hiccupped as a fresh batch of tears clouded her vision. "He's never going to forgive me."

Alice sat in the chair next to the bed. "He probably already has, Bella. Anyway, there's really nothing to forgive. You had just woken up after experiencing a traumatic event. No one expected you to be thinking clearly. I'm sure he's more worried than upset."

After wiping her eyes, she blew her nose. "Oh Alice, what should I do?"

"Talk to him."

"Do you really think he'll want to see me?"

"I don't have any doubt." She smiled before setting the tray on her friend's lap. "Now, eat your soup."

 **HG**

The next morning, Edward paced around his room as he checked his pocket watch. Thirty more minutes until he would see Bella.

He was still in shock that she wanted to see him. When Alice had told him Bella had asked for him, he could hardly believe his ears. He had wanted to leave the hotel at that exact moment and go to her.

As a matter of fact, he tried to do just that until he learned Bella was asleep. After discovering she was finally getting some rest, he agreed to wait until the following morning.

As soon as the clock struck nine, Edward made his way to the dormitory with a bouquet of daisies in his grasp.

"Good morning, Mr. Cullen," Rosie said as she opened the door.

"Hello, Miss Hale." He grinned as he stepped into the room.

"Bella will be back in just a moment. She's freshening up. Have a seat, and I'll let her know you've arrived."

Edward sat on the settee and wrung his hands as he anticipated Bella's return.

A few minutes later, she appeared. He stood as she walked across the room. Her hair fell in loose waves around her shoulders; it was the first time he had seen it down. His breath caught as his gaze moved to her rosy cheeks and heart-shaped lips; he longed to bury his fingers in her soft curls as he pressed his mouth against hers.

Bella paused before she reached him. A lump formed in her throat as she watched his expression. It had only been twenty-four hours since she had last seen him, but it seemed much longer. She drank him in; he was clean-shaven and wearing a dark suit.

As soon as their eyes met, she nibbled her lower lip and looked at the ground.

"Good morning, Bella." He broke the silence; his voice thick with emotion. "How are you feeling today? Please, come and sit."

"Hello." She took a seat. "I'm feeling much better than yesterday. Just a bit sore."

After sitting, he gave her the flowers. "These are for you."

Lifting them to her nose, she inhaled their sweet scent. Daisies had always reminded her of sunshine and happiness. "Thank you. They're lovely." She placed them on the table before turning back to him. "Edward, I owe you an apology."

"No, you don't—"

"I do." She interrupted in an anxious whisper. "I'm so sorry for my behavior yesterday. It was terribly insensitive on my part. Especially after all the kindness you have shown me the past few days."

"Oh, sweet girl, you did nothing wrong. I should have been more understanding. You must have been terrified; I should have known you would need space after enduring what you did."

Bella was amazed by his compassion. "It wasn't that I needed space, Edward. To be honest, I hate being away from you."

His eyebrows furrowed. "I'm confused. Alice said you didn't want me."

"There was a misunderstanding." Her face flooded beet red.

"What kind of misunderstanding?"

Not wanting to explain, she asked, "Can we please leave it at that for now?"

After seeing the pleading look in her eyes, he dropped the subject and gave her a simple nod.

"Did you mean what you said?" He asked. "Do you really hate being away from me?"

Peeking at him from beneath her lashes, she said, "Yes, I really do."

His heart hammered at her admission. "Perhaps this may seem too soon, but I can't let another day go by without telling you how I feel. Bella, I love you."

"You l-love me?" Bella cupped her mouth in surprise. Never in her wildest dreams did she believe he could feel the same. She knew he had feelings for her … but love?

Lightly taking her hand, he said, "Of course I do. You're it for me; I want to marry you one day and start a family with you."

"Edward, I love you too. So, so much …" Instinctively, she leaned into him, tilting her face toward his.

Gathering her tightly against his chest, he kissed the tip of her nose, then her eyes, before finally, pressing his mouth against hers. The touch of his lips sent a shock wave throughout her entire body. He vibrated with new life as his tongue entered her mouth. She tasted like heaven, and he couldn't get enough.

Reluctantly, he pulled away and brushed a gentle kiss across her forehead. Bella thought she would swoon; his kiss had sent the pit of her stomach into a wild swirl. As he peppered her face and throat with feather-like caresses, a knock sounded.

Startled, they backed away from each other hastily. As Bella smoothed her hair, Edward opened the door.

Doc Black stood in the hallway. "Good morning, Edward."

"Hello, William."

As he entered the room, the doctor found Bella sitting. He noticed her face was as flushed as Edward's. It didn't take a medical degree to figure out he had interrupted a private moment.

"Miss Swan, you're looking much better today," he said with a smile. "How are you feeling?"

 **HG**

After a brief examination, Doc Black began gathering his things. Turning to the young couple who sat before him, he said, "Edward, while I have you, do you mind if I ask a favor?"

"Sure. What can I do to help?"

"Well, I was wondering if you would know of anyone interested in a job? You see, the missus comes to assist me at my office several days a week, but I'm finding I need more help than she can provide."

"What kind of work would this person do?" Edward asked.

"Just help with some light bookkeeping and cleaning. I can offer room and board as part of the salary if needed. We have plenty of extra space."

Bella gave Edward's hand a squeeze. If she worked for Mr. Black, then they would be free to court in the open. Edward's job wouldn't be in jeopardy.

After exhaling a sigh of relief, Edward grinned at the doctor. "I think I know the perfect person to fit your needs."

Returning his smile, William said, "I thought you might."

 **AN:**

 **Epilogue next.**

 **-HE**


	14. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: Stephenie owns Twilight. All mistakes are my own.**

 **Epilogue**

 **21 years later...**

"Hello. Welcome to the Sequoyah." A bright-eyed young girl greeted them as she stood at a podium outside the dining room. "Are you here for dinner service?"

"Yes, we are."

"Follow me."

Edward and Bella sat at a table overlooking the outside grassed area where flowers sprinkled the lawn. Bella noticed a patch of daisies near the entrance to the hotel. They reminded her of the first bouquet her husband had given her so many years ago.

"What's caught your eye, sweetheart?" Edward asked as he watched his wife gaze out the window.

"Daisies." She hummed in response.

"Daisies?"

"Yes, there's a bed of them outside the building. They remind me of the ones you brought me that day at the dormitory."

"They should, that's where I picked them."

"Edward! I can't believe you did that!"

He laughed at her response. "Well, what do you expect? I was a lovesick fool." He shot her a grin before grasping her hand. Truth be told, he was still a lovesick fool. After twenty years of marriage and three children, the sight of his beautiful wife still left him breathless.

"I can't believe how little this place has changed," Edward said as he looked around the restaurant. Other than the wallpaper, everything looked the same as when he was the manager fifteen years prior.

"Do you ever regret leaving?"

A few years after they had married, she and Edward had moved back to Mossy. Edward and his childhood friend, Jacob, opened one of the first service centers in West Virginia. Together, they now owned over fifteen successful stations across the state. Jacob, a skilled mechanic, provided the technical know-how while Edward contributed his business expertise.

"No, not at all," he replied. "Of course, I missed William and Sue, but other than that, I'm glad we left."

A sigh escaped Bella. When she had taken the job with Doc Black, she had grown incredibly close to the elderly couple. She had lived with them for over a year before she and Edward married. William had even walked her down the aisle at her wedding.

Doc Black had died nine years after they left. Now, they were back in Syracuse for Sue's funeral. She had passed just a week prior.

A stray tear rolled down Bella's cheek. Edward pulled his handkerchief from his pocket and dabbed her face. "Hey, no more of that; you know Sue wouldn't want you feeling sad. She lived a long and full life."

"I know; it's just that we owe them so much. If they hadn't given me my job when they did, who knows what would have happened to us." Bella had learned several months after working for the Blacks that they had created the position to help her and Edward.

"Perhaps, we would have left Kansas a bit earlier than we did, but other than that, nothing would have changed." Cupping her chin, he searched her upturned face. "Don't you know by now nothing in this world could have kept me from marrying you?"

Bella blushed at his words. "Not even the wrath of Mrs. Cope?"

He released a chuckle. "No, not even that."

After the waitress took their order, Edward leaned into Bella's ear and whispered, "Don't look, but I spy a couple smooching at the table next to us. I sure hope she doesn't end up in the family way."

Bella swatted him against the chest. "Ugh! You will never let me forget about that, will you?"

A few months after they had begun courting, she had told Edward the truth about her misconceptions regarding kissing and pregnancy. To this day, he loved to tease her about it.

Over their years together, he had taken it upon himself to make certain she clearly understood all things related to sex. In fact, he was always insistent about providing hands-on instruction.

Just as their food arrived, a voice bellowed across the restaurant. "Edward! Maizey!"

Emmett McCarty strode across the room. When he reached their table, Edward stood and greeted him with a one-armed hug.

"When did you arrive?"

"We just got here," Edward said smiling at his friend. Emmett had served as the best man at his and Bella's wedding.

"How are Rosie and the baby?" Bella asked. The McCartys had just had their ninth child, a boy named Harvey. Rosie had told her they picked the name because they had run out of other options.

"They're doing well." He grinned as he thought about his family. "Rosie can't wait to see you; she's talked about nothing else all week."

"Well, I can't wait to see her and the children," Bella replied.

"And how are your kids? Geez, Little Katie must be what ... twelve by now?"

"Try nineteen." Edward laughed. "She's newly engaged to a young lawyer from Huntington."

Emmett released a low whistle. "Time sure flies, doesn't it?"

"It sure does." Edward agreed. "Ben's attending Ohio State University, and Alice just started high school."

They named their youngest daughter in honor of Bella's former roommate who had died during the 1918 influenza outbreak.

"Well, I'd better get back to the kitchen; we'll see you tomorrow evening for supper. Does five still work?"

"Perfect, we're looking forward to it."

Alone once again, Edward turned to his wife. "Nine children. Can you imagine?"

She shook her head with a giggle. "No, I don't think I can."

"How about four?" He asked. "Do you ever think about having another?"

Bella released a long breath. "I thought about it when the kids were younger, but honestly, I'm sort of looking forward to having you all to myself in a few years. Is that wrong?"

After placing a soft kiss on her cheek, he said, "No, as a matter of fact, that pretty much sounds like paradise."

She bit her lip as she gazed into her husband's eyes.

"You know, the children aren't with us now," he said, laying his napkin on the table. "What do you say we head on up to our room and practice being alone?"

"I think that sounds like a brilliant idea, Mr. Cullen. Lead the way."

 **THE END**

 **AN:**

 **Fun fact: This is the first epilogue I've ever written. Sad Fact: Alice died. :( I'm kind of mad at myself about that...**

 **HG**

 **The Sequoyah Harvey House closed in 1936. Edward and Bella, however, lived happily ever after.**

 **HG**

 **Much love and thanks again to Fran, K, Alex, and Gail. Thanks to Diane for helping me pick a banner.**

 **Don't forget to check out all the other FAGE stories. I have read several today and they are all so, so good.**

 **HG**

 **Thank you to everyone who has been reading along all day! I have enjoyed reading your comments. :D**

 **HG**

 **And finally, Cheryl, I hope you liked your story as much as I enjoyed writing it for you. :D**

 **Until Next Time,**

 **-HE**


End file.
